Scientifically, Very Freaky
by aceattorneyfan
Summary: Scientifically, Klavier and Ema have been arguing a lot lately. One night when Klavier drags Ema out to a club, something happens that will change their perspectives of the other. Klavier and Ema try to figure out exactly how to reverse the spell.
1. Chapter 1

Scientifically, Very Freaky

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or cases from Ace Attorney. All credits go to Capcom, they own the rights to everything. This one-shot was a challenge suggestion by someone on the Phoenix Wright Fanfiction Archive that I accepted. This storyline however is original and was created by me. The prompt was just created by someone else.

Ema Skye didn't know why she accepted the invitation to go out to the bar with the other detectives. She was never a partying person, and when one of her more disliked person's was going to be there, it made her want to go even less. She was standing on a stool at the corner of a bar, sipping a vodka tonic. The alcohol took her mind off how much she didn't want to be there. This was her second drink, and she was starting to feel a bit more pleasant.

Ema's eyes perused the room and her line of sight landed on the person that dragged her here.

Klavier Gavin.

She shouldn't have come. She hadn't planned on going out with the other detectives. But Klavier had been insistent, saying he would be picking her up at nine o'clock sharp. He told her to dress up nice. "Not that you don't always dress nice, Fraulein. But put on something special. We are going out and we are going to have fun."

Ema snorted and told him that any time she spent with him wasn't very fun, but she went anyway. Why she did, she assumed it was just stemming from her desire to not spend another weekend cooped up in her apartment, reading or catching up on sleep.

So here she was, being her wallflower self, sipping her drink and blending into the scenery. Until Klavier caught sight of Ema and walked over to where she was sitting. He sat down on the adjacent stool and swung around to face outward like she was.

"Fraulein, why are you over here all by yourself? Everyone from the precinct is out on the dance floor talking and having a good time." Klavier gave a sideways glance to the sulking woman.

She reluctantly glanced sideways so they were mirror images of each other in posture. "Because I'm not much of a sociable person, that's why." She tore her eyes from his gaze and looked back out into the room, taking another large sip of her drink.

Klavier stood up and tried to take Ema's hand. "Come on Fraulein, you can't stay over here all night."

Ema jerked her hand out of his and looked up at him. "Oh yes I can! Just watch me."

Klavier gently but insistently pulled her up by the elbow and pulled her closer to him. "Ema, I asked you to come with us because I thought you needed a little relaxation and fun. I've been working you rather long hours with the murder case that happened at the mall, and I wanted to make it up to you."

Ema made the mistake of looking into his slate-blue eyes for a moment too long and she got temporarily lost in them. She was staring at him for long enough for her to lose track of the seconds that passed, then managed to break the spell and blink herself out of her stupor. She tried to sit back down, but Klavier wouldn't allow it.

"Damn it Klavier, let me go. I didn't want you over here anyway, you should be out with the others! Just let me be!" She shouted a little louder than was necessary and at that moment the bartender came over with a plate of cheese fries.

"Come on little lady, cut the man some slack. Try some of these cheese fries. House specialty, on me." The bartender walked away before either of them could say a word to attend to other customers.

Ema and Klavier looked at each other. Klavier shrugged and plucked a fry up and popped it in his mouth. He chewed thoughtfully, then a smile came across his face. "These are very good, Ema. Try one." He pushed the plate closer to her and she deliberated. She tried to stay away from french fries, and even more so ones slathered with melted cheese. But the fries did look appetizing, and she hadn't eaten since noon, so she tried one as well.

The fries were crispy as well as chewy, and the combination of sharp cheddar and Colby Jack cheese was tasty. Ema's mouth turned up into an uncharacteristic smile and she chewed and swallowed. "Wow, scientifically these are amazing!"

Klavier smiled as he saw Ema's face light up with delight as she ate another fry, then another.

Before long, they both had finished off the plate and Ema was back to sipping her drink to wash down the food.

A fast pace dance song came on and for some odd reason Ema squealed and jogged out onto the dance floor. She moved so fast, Klavier barely followed the movement with his eyes. He also wouldn't have believed it if he hadn't seen it. He shrugged, then followed her into the throng of dancers.

Ema was almost a completely different person, moving her arms and hips to the beat, and nodding her head with the rhythm. Klavier assumed it was because of the alcohol she had consumed was taking a small hold on her mind. He dismissed the notion and started dancing next to her.

Ema noticed Klavier really close to her and wound his fingers through hers. Klavier thought she was acting really out of character, but he figured he might as well enjoy the positive attention from her while he could. Knowing her, the smile on her face would be gone tomorrow and replaced with her normal pout.

A second techno song came on and Ema continued to dance with Klavier. She was uncharacteristically enjoying his company. Until the ground beneath them started to shake, and not because of the throbbing bass from the large speakers. The ground began vibrating enough that people were taking notice and looking around.

Ema, being the scientific whiz that she is, immediately recognized the earthquake for what it was. She shouted out and a slight frenzy ensued. People started shouting at the same time and Ema wrapped her arms around Klavier and buried her face in his chest. This was the first earthquake she'd experienced, and she had no idea what to expect. She knew Los Angeles was known for having some pretty formidable tremors, and she was actually afraid. And not much scared Ema Skye.

Klavier wrapped his arms around her and pulled them over to a table. The earthquake lasted all of 30 seconds, but it was enough to rattle Ema. Even after everyone realized the earthquake had passed, Ema was still shaking slightly. She pulled away to look into his eyes.

"Everything is alright Fraulein. The earthquake has passed. That was a relatively tame one, I will thankfully admit. We've had much worse ones in the past." Klavier gave her hand a quick squeeze and pulled them up.

"Do you mind if we leave soon? Scientifically I'm a little freaked out, and I'd feel better back at my apartment." Ema asked.

Klavier nodded and pulled her up so they could excuse themselves for the night from the other precinct detectives.

Later that evening, when Klavier was driving Ema back to her apartment, she was quiet once again, but a small smile crept its way on her face. When he walked her up to her apartment, she fumbled with putting the key in the lock and turning it, but when she pushed the door open a crack, she thoroughly surprised both of them by turning on her heel and grasping Klavier's face with her hands and pulling him down for a kiss.

It happened in the span of maybe five seconds, and before Klavier could regain his mind from the shock and happy surprise at Ema's actions, she pulled away and backed up the few steps into her apartment and shut the door behind her.

Klavier smiled as he walked back down to his Ferrari. Maybe she was finally coming around to him. He wouldn't question what happened tonight.

Back in her apartment, Ema was shouting at herself. "What the hell was I thinking? I'm such a idiot. Scientifically, I couldn't have made a bigger fool of myself the entire night. This is all his fault; none of this wouldn't have happened if he hadn't dragged me out!"

Ema growled and stomped into the bathroom to get ready for bed. She brushed her teeth and hair, washed her face, then stomped into her bedroom to put her pajamas on. As it was June, she wore nothing but short terry cloth shorts and a cotton camisole.

Ema normally slept on her back or her side. While she was falling closer and closer to full-on sleep, the clock changed to midnight and she rolled over onto her stomach. She was out like a light.

For as 'glimmerous' as certain people claimed him to be, Klavier was a low-maintainence man. All he did when he got home was run a quick brush through his blonde hair, brush his teeth, and throw his clothes in the hamper, sleeping in just his boxers. Despite the fact that he had air conditioning in his penthouse apartment, the warm June evenings in Los Angeles were more tolerable if one slept with a lesser amount of clothes on.

Klavier always fell asleep on his back, and always woke up on his stomach. He found himself tired from all the activity of the evening, and was falling asleep rapidly as well. As the clock struck midnight to mark the transition from Thursday into Friday, Klavier, who was previously on his back, rolled over slightly to his right side. He was out like a light.

The next morning...

Ema opened her eyes a crack, and saw lots of sunlight streaming into the bedroom. But as she opened them another millimeter, something wasn't quite right. Scientifically, she shouldn't be seeing light coming from the west side of the room, it should be coming from the north, as that was where her bedroom window was. She opened her eyes all the way and was thoroughly baffled by what she was looking at.

She wasn't in the bedroom that she fell asleep in last night.

Ema knew she had three drinks last night, but she was still very much sober and well aware that she ended the night in her apartment.

So why was she here? She didn't even know where she was.

As she sat up more, she wondered why she didn't feel her camisole shift with her body movement. She sat up all the way and saw a flutter of blonde hair go past the corner of her eye. She grabbed the hair and stared at it, wondering what was going on, then she noticed her hand was very different.

"What the hell? I am on some psychotic drug that I don't remember taking?"

But when Ema spoke, it wasn't her voice. It was a voice that, 95% of the time, she hated to hear.

Klavier Gavin's voice.

Ema threw the unfamiliar covers off her and ran to the mirror on the dresser. What she saw made her positively scream with confusion, shock, and fear.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?" Ema prodded hers, or rather Klavier's face, and she tried to comprehend if she was having a realistic dream, or if this was really happening, because scientifically there should be no logical explanation for this.

She surveyed her, or rather his, half-naked body in the mirror. Having a temporary moment of uncharacteristic behavior, she ogled Klavier's body in the mirror. Then she slapped her palm to her forehead and internally chastised herself for even thinking of doing that.

Her, or rather his, voice cracked as she spoke again. "Wh-What the hell is this? Why am I in his body?" Ema surveyed the room, and cried out when she saw Klavier's cell phone on the bedside table. She shakily picked it up and pushed the home screen button. The screen lit up and required a password to unlock the phone.

Ema huffed as she racked her brain, trying to think of what his password would be. She tapped her foot as she punched in different things that came to mind.

Gavinners. No luck.

Klavier's birthday. Not right.

Names of various Gavinner hits. Incorrect.

Any German words Ema did know. Not accepted.

Ema stamped her foot as she grew frustrated, needing to locate her body and find out what the hell was going on.

"I don't get it! What could his stupid password be? Every person I know makes their password a word or number that has some scientific significance to them. A birthday, a band, a place, a friend..." Ema trailed off as she threw possibilities out there. The last one resounded with her, and she seriously hoped she was wrong.

She punched in a three letter word and pressed the 'accept' button on the phone.

'Ema' was the password. The phone went to the home screen and gave her different things she could choose to do.

She rolled her eyes and blew a raspberry at the phone, as if it were Klavier himself. But then she remembered, for some God-forsaken reason, she was Klavier. "Of course that fop would use my name for his phone password." She huffed and scrolled down his contacts list until she found her name and number. She shakily punched the 'send' button, and lifted the phone to her ear...

Klavier woke up to his face toward the ceiling. He didn't know if simply didn't roll over in his sleep last night, but he figured it was nothing. He reached his hand to his face to rub his eyes, then his brow furrowed when what he touched didn't match what it should be. The eyebrows were groomed and arched, the skin was perfectly smooth, and the cheeks and chin had no traces of stubble. The he felt the lips. Those lips he kissed for a moment last night.

Klavier shot up in bed and wondered why he felt a lot of hair trailing down his back. His hair only went about an inch past his shoulders, but this brown hair was more than halfway down his back, and the bangs didn't fall into his eyes like they should.

Klavier pushed the covers off and was at a loss for words when he saw perfectly shaved and smooth legs in green terry cloth shorts. Then he realized he was wearing a pink camisole with lace around the edges. His eyebrows raised when he saw an ample chest looking back at him.

"Was zur Holle?" He was also shocked to hear not his own voice, but Ema's voice. Hearing Ema's voice speak perfect German just didn't compute to him. Klavier stepped over to the mirror hanging off the closet door and is shocked to see what he sees.

Ema Skye's body.

His eyebrows raised in shock and amusement. He know he should be sufficiently weirded out and confused by this, but his male brain was going down a slightly different path than he should at the moment. His eyes perused a less covered up Ema than he ever saw. All he ever saw her in was her vest, lab coat, and capris. Even last night she only ditched the lab coat and put a button up shirt on instead of the vest.

The ringing phone on the dresser broke him out of his gaze in the mirror. He walked over and picked up Ema's cell phone. It was his own number flashing across the screen, and he had a feeling he knew who it was.

"Hello?" Klavier couldn't get used to hearing Ema's voice come out whenever he spoke.

"Fop? Is that you?" Klavier laughed when he heard fop coming out in his voice, used in Ema's context.

"Ja, it is me Fraulein." Ema cringed internally when she heard her voice talking with his usual words. Not something she wanted to get used to.

"Where are you? We need to sort out whatever the hell is going on! This is freaking me out! Scientifically speaking, this should not be happening!" Ema's, or Klavier's, voice was rising with each sentence.

"Fraulein, calm down. I'll be back to my house as soon as I can." Klavier walked over to Ema's small closet. He hung up and wondered what the hell he was supposed to do. He was fine dressing himself, but dressing up a woman was another story.

He flipped through all Ema's clothing several times before he finally settled on the safest clothes he figured Ema would allow. A v-neck t-shirt, jean shorts, and flip-flops.

He grabbed what he assumed to be her keys and had to try every one before he finally found the one that fit into the door lock and turned. He also had to walk around the building, trying to find where Ema parked her scooter. He eventually found it, and maneuvered the unfamiliar vehicle out onto the street in the direction of his apartment. It wasn't that different from his motorcycle, but different enough that he had to be focused on his movements while driving.

When he pulled into the parking lot of his apartment building, he almost pulled into the tenants parking area out of a habit, but had to remember that he needed to go to the visitor's lot, since he was technically Ema right now.

When he got up to his apartment and knocked on the door, immediately he heard heavy footsteps coming toward the door, and it swung open to see a panicky looking Ema, or Klavier. She yanked him in and slammed the door behind her.

They both stared at each other in amazement, really weirded out, and not knowing what to say.

"When did you notice this had happened?" Ema asked.

"When I woke up. I must say, you look very cute when you wake up, Fraulein. Your pajamas were nice looking." Klavier smirked and Ema rolled her eyes and stomped off two steps.

"Not the time for that, fop! FOCUS! We need to figure out what the hell happened and why. I woke up in a scientifically abnormal position for me, that was my first tip-off that something was wrong." Ema started, recalling the events so far.

Klavier nodded. "Same here. I never wake up on my back, but I did. Then I got up and realized I was you."

Ema nodded in agreement. "We need to figure out what triggered this. Neither of us are on drugs, and neither of us were that drunk, so this isn't some aftereffect of the party last night..." Ema trailed off, deep in thought.

Klavier sat down in his recliner and sat in his normal position, legs sprawled and his arms wide on the arm rests. Ema looked over and saw him.

"Umm, what are you doing?" She asked, eyebrows raised.

"Sitting in my chair and thinking, what does it look like, Fraulein?" Klavier was confused.

"I feel so dirty watching myself sit like that. For God's sake, put my legs together! I do not sit like that! I feel like I'm violating myself seeing my body from your perspective." Ema shuddered and crossed her arms.

Klavier laughed and deliberately stayed in that position. "You need to loosen up, Ema. I rather think this would be fun for a day or two." He raised his eyebrows, waiting for her latest outburst. This ought to be amusing.

The wheels in her head turned as she comprehended the double meaning in his statement. "You don't touch me! You better keep your hands to yourself, you idiot!" Ema stomped and paced for several moments before the revelation came to her. She stopped, turned to face Klavier, who still had a smirk on his face.

"We ate the cheese fries at the bar last night. The bartender gave them to us. That's the only possibility I can base anything on. He must have seen us arguing, and done something to us."

Ema sat down on the loveseat beside Klavier and looked at him, waiting for his opinion. He put down the recliner, then moved over to sit beside her. "I think that's probably the only thing we can go off at the moment. If this lead turns nothing up, then we can come back here and think of something else. The only problem is the bar won't open again until seven tonight. I'll come back later tonight and we can drive there."

Ema nodded. "Okay, that's fine. I need to go get a shower now. I don't know how you men deal with being so hairy all the time. You probably have a razor somewhere in the bathroom..." Ema said as she walked down the hallway.

Klavier's eyebrows shot up. "Fraulein you are not shaving my legs!"

"Try and stop me fop! We don't know how long we'll be like this for." Ema was rustling around in the bathroom, looking for a towel. Klavier stormed in and grabbed her hand.

"Ema, I must insist you only do the minimum for showering. Who knows what you'd do if I left you alone in here for too long. Perhaps I should join you and supervise.." Klavier trailed off.

"NO! OUT!" Ema shouted and got momentary enjoyment out of being about to push him out of the bathroom so quickly. She laughed as she slammed the door in his face. "Get out, I'll see you tonight."

Later that night...

Klavier came back to his apartment and didn't bother knocking this time. He didn't know why he bothered knocking last time, since it was his apartment. Ema was sitting in his recliner, her legs tucked up underneath her.

Klavier cringed slightly. "Do you have to sit like that Fraulein? I'm glad no one else has seen you as me, I look like a damn Madchen!"

Ema rolled her eyes. "That's because, at the moment, you are one, you idiot. You think I enjoy seeing you parading around in my body? Of all people I had to get swapped with, it HAD to be you. God only knows what you went home and did to me..." Ema covered her face with her hands as she unwillingly imagined him in her body. "Ugh..."

Klavier smirked and rolled his eyes. "Relax Fraulein, I behaved. I went into the office and got some work done, an-" Ema cut him off.

"YOU WENT TO THE PRECINCT! Why the hell did you do that? Didn't people notice you walking into your office as me, when me as you wasn't there? You seriously thought you'd be able to get away with that? Everyone's going to look at me next week and think I was sneaking into your office or something...God you don't think things through, do you?"

Klavier was in stitches watching Ema yell and rant at him in his body. He should be thoroughly weirded out by this, but it did have its funny side. "Fraulein, relax. A lot of the detectives weren't even in for that long today, after last night anyway. I didn't even talk to anyone."

Ema grumbled and went to lace up Klavier's motorcycle boots. Klavier grabbed Ema's purse disdainfully. "How you women can deal with having this slung over your shoulders all time escapes me, Fraulein. Why can't you just carry it? It is your messenger bag after all."

Ema laughed and looked at the bag in his outstretched hand, and up to his annoyed face. "Did you really want the manly Klavier Gavin to be seen out in public carrying a purse? Not afraid your sexuality will be called into question or something?"

Klavier raised his eyebrow and looked up at Ema. "As long as I have a beautiful Fraulein with you by my side, I think we'll be alright."

Ema groaned and looked away from his seductive gaze. "UGH you have to stop talking like yourself. Everyone we see will think I'm a freak, talking like you!"

Klavier conceded. If they were going to go out in public, they'd have to be convincing. Didn't need any unwanted attention coming to them. Although it would be a problem if they got stopped by any fangirls, since Ema couldn't stand dealing with them. Or if she needed to speak German for any reason, since the only words Ema knew were 'Fraulein', 'Danke', and 'Bitte'. Klavier did get a chuckle picturing Ema doing any of those things.

"Let's just go, I want to get this sorted out. This is seriously freaking me out.." Ema said.

Klavier nodded. This was not something he wanted to get accustomed to. The longer he spent in Ema's body, the stranger it got, and the more he wanted them to figure out what was going on.

They drive to the bar in silence (since Ema didn't know how to drive Klavier's stick-shift Ferrari, he had to. The valet gave them both weird looks when Klavier as Ema got into the driver's seat). They got there right as the bar was opening, and there were only a handful of people already occupying the room. Thankfully, it was the same bartender that they saw last night.

The man behind the counter gave them a look of recognition, then a look of slight panic and tried to slink back into the adjoining office. Ema took off running to stop him. "Not so fast there, Mister! We need to talk to you now!" The aging man turned around slowly and looked from Klavier as Ema, to Ema as Klavier.

"You two have undergone the switch, haven't you? You both look different than when I saw you last night." He rubbed his stubble shadowed chin in deliberation.

"No shit we're different, I wake up as him, and you expected me to be calm about this?" Ema's voice rose and Klavier put a hand on her arm to calm her down.

The bartender leaned forward on his elbows. "You have been switched for a reason. There is great tension between the two of you, tension that needs to be resolved." He looked to Ema as Klavier. "You are very hostile toward this man, when all he has done is reach out to you with kindness and friendship." He looked to Klavier as Ema. "You on the other hand, push this woman beyond her comfort limits. She is more withdrawn than normal people, and it takes a special person to coax her out, but on her own terms as well."

Ema crossed her arms and frowned at the man. "So how do we go about fixing this? I don't want to stay as the fop forever."

The bartender covered his mouth and thought for a moment. "The only way that you two can achieve balance and regain your bodily alignments is to do something meaningful for one another, despite any reservations you may have about the situation. Your tests will present themselves to you soon enough, and you need to seize them when they do. Because if you don't, you'll remain trapped in each other's bodies forever."

Ema's jaw dropped and a shriek came from her lips. Klavier sussed her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Fraulein, calm down. I told you to not act so girly in my body, I have my image to uphold." Ema narrowed her eyes and blew a raspberry at Klavier.

The bartender wagged a finger at the bickering pair. "That is exactly what has gotten you into this situation. You two need to learn to respect each other more, and regard each other with less animosity."

Ema rolled her eyes and stormed off. Klavier followed behind her silently.

Author's Notes: I personally was in stitches as I was writing and proofreading this. This is definitely the most far-out situation I've written Klavier and Ema in in my writing experience so far, and I was having a crazy amount of fun. This was originally going to be a one-shot, but as the storyline was developing and I worked in all the classic aspects of Freaky Friday, I realized it was going to be much too long without being skimpy with details and skimming over important events. I uploaded both chapters at the same time, so I'm hoping that as soon as you finish reading my after chapter rants to go read the second half of the story! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Scientifically, Very Freaky

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters and cases from Ace Attorney. All credits go to Capcom, they own the rights to everything. This story originates from a challenge issues on the Phoenix Wright Fanfiction Archive, that I accepted. This storyline is original and was created by me. The prompt was just created by someone else.

Ema huffed as they got back into Klavier's Ferrari. "So what the hell are we supposed to do? Just sit around until these stupid 'tests' present themselves? I can't sit around and do nothing, but being you is just the freakiest thing that's ever happened to me." Ema snatched up her purse and pulled out a bag of Snackoos and started munching furiously.

Klavier laughed. "Try not to eat too many of those Fraulein. I try to avoid things that could stain my teeth."

Ema gave him one quick look, took another huge handful from the bag and flipped him off as she continued to chew.

Klavier laugh uproariously and Ema gave him another glare. "Just focus on the road, fop. Not going to help us if we're in a car accident."

Klavier rolled his eyes and composed himself. She was right.

It was getting later in the evening, and there weren't many hours left in the day, so all they could do was just deal with it for another night and get to work with switching back in the morning. As they pulled up to Klavier's apartment building in an uncomfortable silence, Klavier broke it.

"I'll be back over tomorrow morning. We can think of things to try and reverse this."

Ema nodded and opened the car door so she could get out. "Be careful with my scooter. It's not the greatest transportation in the world, but I'm too broke to afford anything else. So just go easy on it, it doesn't really go past 40 miles an hour."

Klavier nodded and started up the scooter in question and drove away.

Ema went straight up to his apartment and didn't do anything except go straight to bed. Today had left her mentally and physically exhausted, and heaven only knew what tomorrow would bring.

Around ten in the morning, Ema's cell phone rang with a call from Klavier, and a message saying he would be over in an hour. Ema didn't feel like talking, so she just deleted the voicemail. He'd be there when he said he'd be there. When Klavier arrived, they just decided to go out for a drive around, hoping seeing something would trigger an inspiration of something they could do to fix this. While they were on the highway, an unwanted interruption broke them from their deep in thought stupor.

Klavier's cell phone started ringing and he pulled it out of his pocket (They swapped cell phones yesterday. Ema remembered to thump him for making her name his phone password, which only made Klavier smirk and laugh). He flipped it open and opened his mouth to talk to the caller, before Ema snatched it out of his hand and smacked his protesting hand away.

"Prosecutor Gavin speaking." Ema didn't know what else to say.

"Fraulein, that's not how I answer my phone!" Klavier reminded her.

"Yes, I can be there...The forensics team is tied up across town?...No problem, I'll get someone on it. Okay...Yes...Auf Wiedersehen." Ema flipped his phone and handed it back to him.

Klavier raised his eyebrows. "Impressive German there at the end, Ema. Didn't think you knew how to say goodbye. You even sounded like me saying that."

Ema shrugged her shoulders and went back to munching on Snackoos. "I see you all the time at work, it was bound to rub off on me eventually. I just remembered that on the fly, scientifically I'm not fluent by any stretch of the imagination. And how could you be so stupid to think you could answer your phone sounding like me? We'd have thoroughly confused the Chief if he'd heard my voice on the other end. Not like we're married or something and we answer each others calls. Chief was calling to tell you to go over and check out a crime scene. The entire team is currently held up with another investigation."

Klavier nodded. "Give me your cell phone, Ema." Ema looked confused, but pulled it out and handed it over. He flipped it open and dialed the Chief's number. "Chief Hamilton? I'm calling to tell you that I just got off the phone with Prosecutor Gavin, and he's having me go out to the crime scene with him. He said you'd be okay with it, since the team is scientifically occupied with another investigation. Okay...Alright I will. I'll have a report on your desk tomorrow." Klavier hung up the phone and handed it back to her. He looked over at Ema, waiting for her to understand. This would be the first time she would be allowed to do something like this.

"Why did you bother doing that? If the guys are held up somewhere else, who's going to do the forensics..." Ema trailed off as the wheels in her head turned. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

Klavier nodded and smiled. "Ja. You're the stand-in forensics team. The Chief didn't care who did it, just as long as it gets done right. I have more than enough confidence in you, and as your boss I'm allowing you full freedom over the crime scene. Do whatever you need to do."

Ema's eyes were like plates and her face was one of utter delight. She'd always been enviously looking over the shoulders of the precinct's scientists, wishing she could join in. But she was just a simple detective, she was never allowed to do anything beyond simple observations for the necessary reports. Ema was going to be in heaven.

Klavier snorted and refocused on the road. Seeing his face like that was just hysterical, especially since if he was in his body like he should be, his face wouldn't be like that in the first place.

When they arrived at the crime scene, Ema bounded out of the car, then stopped herself, remembering she was in Klavier's body. There was just one detective standing at the scene, keeping watch over it. Ema glanced behind her and waited for Klavier to catch up.

"Fraulein, just dismiss him. Tell him that 'I' will supervise the forensic testing, and there's no need for him to stick around." Ema nodded and walked over to her fellow detective.

Once they were alone, Ema went to town. This was the most fun she'd ever had. When she was school over in Europe, they would get to do scientific experiments, but never on actual crime scenes. And as a normal detective, Ema never had this kind of free reign. To say Ema was in heaven was a supreme understatement.

When the other detective came back to retrieve the forensics truck, and Klavier and Ema could leave, you couldn't wipe the blissful smile off her face. When they got back in the Ferrari, she looked at him and smiled. "Thank you Klavier. That was amazing, I'm glad I got a chance to do so much stuff scientifically. I've never been able to do anything like that before."

Klavier nodded. "Bitte Fraulein. I knew you'd have done exactly what needed to be done, and you'd enjoy every single second of it. Perhaps you'll eventually get promoted to the forensics department. Although then I'd lose my best detective, so that would be my loss." Klavier chuckled and turned onto the interstate toward his apartment. He glanced at the dashboard clock. They'd been at the crime scene for over five hours. The murder had involved several people, it was a rather complex murder scene, and the presumed weapon didn't exactly match up with the cause of death that Ema determined. She'd had to do many tests on the victims and the scene, to get as much information for the coroner when they performed the autopsies. They'd arrived around noontime, and it was a few minutes away from six as they were approaching Klavier's apartment.

They were just about to turn off onto the exit that would take them back to Klavier's apartment complex when his phone rang again. Klavier saw who's number was flashing across the screen and his eyebrows rose in recognition. "Verdammt, I completely forgot about that! Fraulein, I have to take this. Daryan is going to be confused, but I'll just tell him I'm held up. It'll be fine." Klavier ignored Ema's stuttered protests and flipped open the phone.

"Prosecutor Gavin's phone. Who's calling?" Klavier spoke in Ema's professional voice, like she would if she were really answering his phone.

"What the hell? I don't sound like that!" Ema whispered, then crossed her arms and pouted.

"No, he's on his way there now. We were investigating a scene downtown, but we'll be at the venue in ten minutes. I will tell him you called, Detective Crescend." Klavier hung up the phone and put it back in his pocket. "We have to make a detour. I forgot the Gavinner's have a short concert we have to do at PowerPlant Live. Daryan was calling to find out where I was."

"Wait a minute. I'm you right now, and I don't think we're switching back anytime today. I can't go out and do a concert as you! I hate performing. I can't do that, you can't make me!" Ema shook her head vehemently and crossed her arms again.

They remained in silence for the rest of the drive, Klavier trying to rack his brains for a way to get Ema to do the short set. It was a smaller concert, by Gavinners standards, only five songs, but it was a charity event they'd set up while they were in between tours. Klavier had completely forgotten it was today.

When they pulled into the stadium and Klavier turned off the car, Ema refused to get out. Klavier came around and opened the door. "You have to at least go in and talk to Daryan. Maybe we can work around this somehow."

Ema gave him a long glare, then grudgingly got out and followed him around the side and in the back. Thankfully, no fangirls were lurking around looking for any of the band members. Ema breathed a huge sigh of relief.

They wove through the corridors and came to where the band was hanging before the concert. Daryan came out just as they were coming in.

"About damn time Gavin! Cutting it a little close, eh? We were waiting on you so we can go do a soundcheck." Daryan moved his gaze from Klavier's body to Ema's body. "Who is this little sweetie you have with you K? I don't think I've seen her around with you before.." Daryan swept his gaze over Ema and Ema stayed stone-faced the entire time. Or rather Klavier did. Not the most pleasant experience, getting the once-over from his band mate.

Daryan grabbed Klavier's arm and dragged him off to the stage. Klavier gave a quick bark and grabbed Ema's arm. "Mr. Crescend, may I borrow Mr. Gavin for scientifically one quick moment?"

Daryan rolled his eyes. "Fine. Make it fast, the concert starts in ten minutes." Daryan sauntered back into the band's lounge and slammed the door behind him.

Klavier pulled Ema into a corner. Ema was shaking with nervousness. "I can't do this. Klavier, I can't go out there and pretend to be you."

Klavier put his hands on Ema's face. "Fraulein, calm down. You can do this. I've brought you to countless Gavinner's concerts. You know our songs right?" Ema nodded.

"Most of them yeah. Not the greatest music, but it's okay. All foppish noise." Ema rolled her eyes.

Klavier shook Ema's face a tiny bit. "Not the time to be insulting my band, Ema. We need to focus on the now. We need to find the setlist so we know what songs you're doing." Ema shook her head vehemently. Klavier nodded just as vehemently.

Ema's eyes were wide. "I'm scared Klavier. I haven't been on stage since high school, and it was awful. I can't, I-" Klavier put a finger to her lips.

"Yes you can Ema. I know you. You're a fearless woman who's capable of doing whatever she wants. I'll go find the setlist, and we'll see if we're okay." Klavier walked off, leaving Ema by herself.

Ema stuttered, holding up an arm to stop him, but he was down the hallway before she could form a coherent sentence. She stayed in the corner, hoping no one would see her. Luck wasn't on her side though, because Daryan came back out of the room and spotted Ema.

"Good you're ready to go. C'mon, we gotta go get ready for the show." Daryan pulled Ema down the hallway. Ema dug her heels in the ground but Daryan's grip wasn't wavering. "Gavin, what the hell's your problem? We're pressed for time, now come on!" Daryan pulled Ema through a door that led to the stage.

Klavier came back in the hallway. "Okay Ema, I got the setlist, so we can go over it and-" Klavier looked around where he left Ema. The hallway was deserted. "Shit! Where'd she go?" He took off running in the direction of the stage, hoping to catch her before the concert started.

Ema was standing by the microphone, front and center. Ema was just letting her gaze wander, not focusing on one thing for more than a second. She was trying to keep herself from having a panic attack, and it wasn't working.

Daryan saw Ema standing there looking like she was ready to have a panic attack, and walked over. "Dude, what's the matter? You look like you're ready to pass out or something."

Ema shook her head. "I'm just...not myself today. Feeling a little off."

Daryan shook his head and backed up a couple steps to pick up his guitar. "Well you better get in your zone or whatever cause the concert starts in a few minutes. Never seen you nervous before dude, not gonna lie and say this isn't weird." Daryan snorted and focused on tuning his guitar.

Klavier came running through the door to the stage and stopped right in front of Ema. He shoved the setlist into her hands and pulled her further away from the other band members. Daryan looked up, saw the duo, then rolled his eyes and went back to his guitar.

"These are the five songs we're doing today. You know all of these?" Klavier looked up at Ema.

Ema bit her lip and nodded twice shakily. "Yes, I know these. But I don't want to do this Klavier, do something! I can't go out there, I'm too nervous!"

Klavier took her hand. "Yes, yes you can Fraulein. You've seen us perform enough, you know the songs, you know how I am on stage. I know you can do this. It's just the five songs, then you can get off."

Ema looked into his eyes for a moment, then stomped her foot and pouted. "I hate you so much right now Klavier Gavin. You know that right?"

Klavier smirked and nodded. "Yes, I know. You remind me daily of that scientific fact. Now go, Daryan looks like he's ready to come over here and throw me off the stage."

Daryan was indeed giving them an impatient look, motioning to them, then motioning in the direction of the audience. "You wanna come over here sometime today? We got one minute, K."

Klavier walked off the the nearest side of the stage and Ema walked nervously over to the microphone. She took a couple deep breaths, trying to center herself and force a calm moment before the curtain opened and the fangirl screaming ensued.

The curtain suddenly swung open at lightning speed and the camera lights and the screaming started to go off. Ema raised her eyebrows as she scanned the packed stadium. So this was what a Gavinner's concert looked like from the other side. Ema had only ever seen them from the side of the stage or from the backstage live camera feed. To actually be on stage was something she'd never wanted to do, but here she was. No running away now. Daryan would have a coronary if she did.

The drummer tapped out the beat to the first song, 'Atroquinine, My Love' and Ema had a sudden memory blank, and the lyrics that she knew flew out her ear. But no sooner had they been wiped from her brain they returned and she started shakily singing the first few lyrics. In her own body, Ema could carry a tune, but was not an exceptional singer.

But thankfully, Klavier had such a nice singing voice that Ema could have been croaking out the words and they still would have sounded fine. As they progressed from the first verse to the first run of the chorus, Ema loosened up a bit.

As they finished up the first song and immediately flowed into the second song '13 Years Hard Time for Love', Ema relaxed another minute degree and sang like she occasionally did in the privacy of her home.

The third song, My Boyfriend is the Prosecution's Witness, wasn't Ema's favorite song, but thankfully she still knew it by heart.

By the time the fourth and fifth song had gone, Ema had found her groove and managed to put on a very convincing performance that she was Klavier Gavin. She moved around the stage, interacted with the band members like she'd seen him do in the past, and interacted with the fans who were front and center. Had to give the teenage fangirls their moment with their idol.

She always told Klavier that she though their music was all noise, and that it sucked. But as she saw the music from a different perspective, from that of the performer, she appreciated it for what it was. Good quality rock music that was most definitely not noise.

As Daryan wailed out the last few notes of the final song on his guitar, Ema gave the last few seconds her all. She milked the end of the song like Klavier would, and ended the concert in the usual manner that she saw him do. She needed to be as convincing as possible. No one was ever to know of the ordeal they went through today.

When the band ran off the stage, waving to the fans as they went, Ema was immediately stopped by Klavier, who was grinning from ear to ear. "Ema, you were fantastic. Sie waren erstaunlich! Even I though it was me up there performing. You said you didn't like being up on stage, so what was that?"

Ema lifted her shoulders with her breath and exhaled deeply. "I don't know. Scientifically I was freaking out during the first two songs, but then I guess I got better and relaxed. Klavier, I must say...It wasn't as bad as I thought. It was better than I thought, in fact. I know I tell you all the time that I hate your guys' music and that it's just a bunch of noise to entertain delusional and stupid fangirls, but it's not. It's not noise, it's good music. I...I was wrong." Ema smiled and looked down at Klavier. She still wasn't okay with looking down at her face and her body though.

"I'm surprised and pleased to hear you say that, Fraulein. It is nice to hear that you were bending the truth, but hearing you speak your mind is nice." Klavier raised his eyebrows and gave Ema's hand a squeeze.

"Well, your fangirls are still incredibly annoying and they need to get a life, but the band is okay...Especially you." Ema gave a smirk of her own.

"Well you certainly pulled it off, I don't think Daryan suspected a thing, Gott sie Dank." Klavier looked over at the guitarist, who was putting his instrument back on its stand and turned to walk over to them.

"Hey the band's going out to a bar, K. You in?" Daryan gave Ema an appreciative glance. "Your little detective friend can come too, if she wants. We need some new faces over at the club, she'd be more than welcome." Daryan's smirk sent chills down Klavier's spine. This was one aspect of being Ema that he absolutely despised. Daryan had looked over at him as Ema several times during the concert, and it made him very uncomfortable to be scrutinized by his best friend. He seriously wanted to get back into his own body, and soon.

He looked up at Ema. "I'm in." Ema nodded as well, and they followed Daryan to the back of the stadium. Klavier's Ferrari was parked a few spaces down from where Daryan's Maserati was, and the other three band members got in with him.

"We'll see you over there, K. The usual place! It's gonna rock!" Daryan and the other rock stars whooped as they pulled out and sped off in the direction of where they'd be partying tonight.

Klavier looked at Ema. "Are you sure you want to go? We don't have to if you don't want to. I can give Daryan some excuse about my absence later."

Ema shook her head and returned his gaze. "No, I want to go. I'm in too good a mood to go home now. Plus I don't want to face the reality that I might be stuck as you for another day quite yet." She jokingly pushed his shoulder and cracked a half-smile. She looked at the clock, and saw it was almost nine o'clock. By the time they got to the bar and got a parking spot, it'd be pushing ten at night. Still early by weekend standards.

A heavy silence hung in the Ferrari. That was the elephant in the room. They were still in each other's bodies, and they had no idea when they'd be switching back. They didn't know when the tests the bartender mentioned would present themselves. They could be like this for another week for all they knew.

Ema huffed a deep breath and settled her gaze at the road ahead of them. Klavier wordlessly refocused on the road and they finished the drive in silence. But unlike last night, it was a comfortable silence. They didn't need to be talking the entire time, like some people felt compelled to do when they were alone with someone for a solid period of time. They walked into the bar they were in the previous two nights. It looked exactly the same, as to be expected, and the same bartender that got them into this was serving several people, including Daryan and the other members of the Gavinners.

Klavier and Ema walked over to order drinks. They both ordered what they wanted and observed the room around them. Exactly like Thursday night, throngs of people were forming circles in the dance floor, halfway between standing and talking, and dancing. Several people from the precinct were back again for the weekend, but Ema made no indication of wanting to go over and mingle with their co-workers. Unlike the last time, Klavier didn't push for Ema to go over and be with people. They sat in silence, shoulder to shoulder, sipping their drinks.

After twenty minutes of sitting, Klavier looked over to Ema to see if she wanted to do anything. Ema met his gaze and knew what he was asking. She nodded and stood up. She walked out onto the dance floor with Klavier right behind her.

The bartender looked at Ema and Klavier. He had been watching them since they arrived that night. Something had changed between the pair. The other night, their had been a darker aura about the two, indicating tension and issues. But tonight, they were much lighter, indicating resolutions had come about and understandings had been made. Looking at them now, dancing like old friends, he knew that they both must have passed their tests with flying colors.

He looked at the clock he had next to the liquor shelf. Shortly it would be eleven o'clock at night. When the transformation occurred, it did so at midnight, when the days changed. But tonight, with the switch back, it would happen at the fabled lucky 11:11 P.M. Not long now.

The minutes ticked passed, and when the clock turned to the mythical wishing minute, another earthquake commenced.

This tremor was similar to the one when the switch was initiated. It resembled the thumping bass, but eventually it was prominent enough that people realized it was something more.

Ema and Klavier, not realizing what the meaning behind the earthquake was, were startled by another earthquake happening so soon after the first one. They didn't realize the significance behind the earthquake, and what would happen after the tremors subsided. Like other people around the room, they stumbled a bit as the room rocked and shook, and got separated by about ten feet.

Both of them lost their balance and fell to the ground. Ema cried out in pain as she landed hard on her elbows, and Klavier grunted when his ankle got twisted the wrong way. They both picked themselves up, getting over a little disorientation, and looked at each other.

Looking at each other the way they should be. Ema gazed upward into Klavier's blue eyes, and Klavier looked down at Ema's angelic face.

Her hands roamed over her body, happily realizing they were back where they belonged. Her hands shifted over her shoulders, her breasts, down her stomach, and back up to her long brown hair.

Klavier was doing the same, not quite believing that they were back where they should be. She grinned widely as they closed the distance between them and bounced on her toes excitedly.

"Thank God! We're back, I'm so relieved!" Ema glanced over at the bartender, knowing he had to have had some role in this, and he simply winked and gave a nod of his head. Customers had regained their composure and the room went back to its normal loud and fast paced self.

She looked back up at Klavier and smiled. He returned it and took her hand in his own.

"Well, today was freaky to say the least." Ema giggled and Klavier joined in with her laughter.

Daryan walked over and clapped Klavier on the shoulder. "Man, what the hell was that? Can't remember the last time L.A. got an earthquake. Wonder what that was all about." Daryan shrugged his shoulders.

Klavier and Ema looked at each other and laughed. Daryan would never know. No one would ever know their secret, of what happened over the past two days. It was their secret to keep, and something to remember in the future in case they ever backslid to where they used to be.

They simply tightened the hold they had on each other's hands and shrugged their shoulders at Daryan with mock confused faces.

Author's Notes: Reviews would be wonderful. I had a bit of difficulty writing this story, just sometimes confusing myself and writing things out of order, then having to go back and make sure everything flowed right with the timeline. Despite the trials I had over the past 3 days making this two-chapter story a reality, it was a lot of fun. I think my favorite part when when they were discovering the switch had occurred, and as the story got a bit more serious, the humor unfortunately dwindled a bit in my opinion. But nonetheless, I'm still very happy with how this little story came out, and I hope everyone who read this enjoyed it! ^_^


End file.
